


ползи, улитка, по склону фудзи

by simbay



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Леорио чувствовал страшное бремя бесполезности, видя, как развиваются его друзья. На их фоне он понимал, как жутко отстает в овладении нэн.





	ползи, улитка, по склону фудзи

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019  
спецквест, тема: https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/b1/PJ3E26sx_o.png  
название - отсылка на хайку Кобаяси Иссы  
"Тихо, тихо ползи,  
Улитка, по склону Фудзи  
Вверх, до самых высот!"

Успехи Гона и Киллуа поражали.  
Всего за год они смогли развить нэн до таких высот, о каких многие грезили десятилетиями. За второй — выйти на тот уровень, о котором нельзя было и мечтать. Кто-то называл их гениями, кто-то — чудовищами в облике детей, но все встреченные ими на пути люди прекрасно видели, что пик потенциала Гона и Киллуа еще не достигнут, а потому продолжали с восхищением наблюдать со стороны. Кто-то — с улыбкой наставника, как Бисквит Крюгер, а кто-то — с мрачным желанием лишить расцветающий талант жизни на пике силы, как Хисока.  
Гон и Киллуа достигали новых высот просто и легко, словно это было для них не труднее обычной тренировки. Талант — он был таков.  
И Курапика их догонял, пусть и жертвовал ради этого многим, годами своей жизни.  
Леорио мог лишь наблюдать за ними со стороны.  
Его учитель, конечно, тоже говорил, что он в своем роде талантлив — быстрее обычных людей освоил начальные техники нэн, не в спешке и кое-как, а заложив хорошую основу для дальнейшего развития. Пока Гон и Киллуа учились техникам, которые могли сразить самых опасных противников с Темного Континента, Леорио постепенно продумывал идею собственной техники, тренируясь в неспешном, удобном темпе. Когда Гон наложил на себя страшное ограничение и достиг пика силы, Леорио впервые использовал хацу на человеке — и смог определить, где скрывалась незримая для обычного человека болячка.  
Он никогда не планировал стать охотником за богами и чудовищами, лишь обычным врачом — и успешно достиг этой цели, создав средство, способное помочь остальным.  
Но все же Леорио чувствовал страшное бремя бесполезности, видя, как развиваются его друзья. Киллуа мог бежать на скорости звука, а хацу его было подобно молниям разгневанного бога грома. Курапика чувствовал ложь и был способен исцелиться от любой страшной раны, никто из «Пауков» не был ему ровней. Гон одним щелчком пальца мог разрушить крепкую бетонную стену, а взмахом — рассечь ее напополам.  
На их фоне Леорио чувствовал, как жутко отстает его прогресс.  
Что бы ему ни говорили, он развивался медленно — медленней, чем друзья. Его хацу было слабым, его техники не были отточены идеально. По сравнению с ними Леорио выглядел маленькой медленной улиткой, что никак не могла достичь финиша.  
И это угнетало.  
И хотя Леорио сумел сделать невозможное — ударить Джина Фрикса в лицо, о чем желали многие, сумел вывести его из себя на целую секунду, когда кулак приземлился ровно ему в челюсть, коснуться опытного владельца нэн, да не абы какого, а Зодиака, Леорио не ощущал удовлетворения.  
И с этим вопросом он вернулся к Джину.  
Тот смыслил в чудовищах — сам был таким и являлся отцом одного. Джин выслушал его с насмешкой и недоумением, но перед ответом лицо его разгладилось, и он сказал ровным тоном:  
— Ты не прав.  
Затем отвернулся, и, махнув рукой, будто бы на прощание — продолжать диалог он явно не собирался — сказал ему только:  
— Ты, парень, настоящий талант.  
Похвала от Джина — не самое большое достижение, но Леорио вслушался.  
Может, от бессилия. Может, ему льстило, что кто-то его признал. Пусть это и был Джин Фрикс.  
— Не сравнивай себя с монстрами. Продолжай идти своим путем, и когда-нибудь ты достигнешь уровня чудовищ, которых ты зовешь друзьями.  
Джин был неприятным человеком, его не любили, но сейчас Леорио чувствовал — его следовало послушать.  
Значит, надо было лишь постараться и продолжить.  
И, под чутким руководством Чидль, Леорио принялся за изучение нэн вновь — с особым усердием. Ведь медленно, пусть даже подобно крохотной улитке, когда-нибудь он достигнет пика и встанет вровень со своими друзьями.  
Надо было лишь продолжать.


End file.
